The Boys
by KIMIthemarshmallow
Summary: A collection of KHR!Boys x Reader inserts! A different story for each character, do read and enjoy Rating might change later on!


**I've been away for so long, but looking back, all your comments make me so happy~! It's been so many years, and I really can't believe people actually liked my work back then! Now I'm more mature and older, I've decided to perhaps start writing again. I've been roleplaying on forums these few years, and maybe I've gotten better at writing, maybe I haven't. That's for you readers to judge!**

 **I'm really not sure if the Katekyo Hitman Reborn fandom is still alive, for I've been out of it as well, but here I am! I really do like reader insert fics, so that's what I'm going to do, so please bear with me!**

 **This shall be a collection of KHRCharacters x [Reader] fics, and well… Each Character shall have their own "reader". By that I mean, all the [Reader]s in (for eg) Tsuna's fic is the same, but different from all the [Reader]s in Mukuro's fic! Maybe even personality wise, I don't know~. Think of this as a reverse Harem fanfiction!**

 **But enough talk, Let us begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Mukuro x Reader**

Kokuyo Land was too old and run-down for a girl like me to live in, let's be honest. It was dark, the curtains were ruined, one could even hear the scampering of little creatures once in a while. But yet, something about it being an old, abandoned theme park just appealed to me. It could be romantic, in a dark, twisted way, or maybe it was just the people who lived there, with me. Maybe, it was because of a certain blue-haired male, with dual-coloured eyes, and such strange hair.

Laying on one of the old, dusty couches in the main hall of Kokuyo land, a young girl – that's me – bored beyond her wits, was starting to annoy Rokudo Mokuro. **Kuro-chan~.** I sang out lazily, my [e/c]-coloured eyes meeting his own. **Don't call me that, [name].** A vein throbbed in his forehead. **Oya,** I used his own phrase back at him, **Where did the honorifics go? We're of the same age you know, Kuro-chan, tsk tsk.** It was a habit of mine, to play with Mukuro when I had nothing better to do. I watched, as the kanji number in his right ruby eye turned from six, to one. **Watch it, [name].** He spoke, softly, and from the corner of my eye, I could see scorpions, spiders, worms, creepy crawlies, what gross creatures they were. I rolled my eyes, and moved to a more comfortable position on the couch. **You know it doesn't work.**

As soon as those words left my mouth, the small creatures dissipated in thin air, and six replaced one again. He chuckled, darkly, frustrated with the fact that his illusions no longer work on me, though it had when we first met. It was snakes at first, one of my worst fears, and back then, my face had turned pale, and I screamed, nearly fainting on the spot. That was years ago, and now, I could smugly claim they no longer work on me.

 **Stop flirting with each other already.** Chikusa mumbled, as he sat in a corner, watching Ken devour a packet of chips. **Yo, Ken, throw me a pack.** I raised a hand, and caught the pack that he threw, too busy munching to even reply me. **Sankyuu~** Opening the packet of chips, I happily munched on our daily food, as Mukuro watched me in disgust. **What,** I retorted, **Haven't seen a beauty eat packet of chips?**

 **Kufufu… but I haven't been using my illusions, where did the beauty come from?** He smirked, and dodged the packet of chips that I threw at him. **Don't waste food!** Ken groaned, picking up what I had thrown, and kept it with him, presumably planning to eat it later. **Thank your beloved leader...** I mumbled.

To be honest, at first, I couldn't understand why Mukuro was appointed leader. Ken and Chikusa however, seemed adamant on the idea, and whatever I said did not change their minds. Before I met the group – including the others, M.M, Birdy, etc etc – Kokuyo Land was mine, and mine alone. The theme park was already old back then, but still, there was life, until Mukuro and gang cleared it out. As an orphan who ran away from the orphanage – who really could care less about finding me, it meant one less annoying kid to feed – Kokuyo was – is – my safe haven. I practically lived there, more specifically in the back sheds. The workers never knew I was there, except for an old man, who took pity in me and relented. When Mukuro invaded my safe haven, I was tempted to find a new one, for being in an empty theme park was kinda creepy. I wouldn't go down without a fight, however, and hid in different places of the theme park, to lay pranks on them. However, I eventually got caught by the illusionist himself. " _Kufufu,_ " he had said, and I was confused, was he laughing, or was that some strange noise he made? " _Oya oya, we caught our little prankster, what shall we do to you?_ " I was young and feisty – still am – and I had hissed at him, mocking him to roast me.

His eyes had scared me, I had never seen anyone with such strange eyes, and he was powerful, though he was only a child like me. Perhaps that scared me even more. Instead of taking my suggestion, however, Mukuro had decided to keep me as a slave – me, a slave, to someone who was my age! How dare he! I was rebellious, and instead of a slave, I had slowly become a member of their unruly group.

Back to the present, I daresay neither of us changed much, personality-wise. I was a prankster as usual, stubborn, honest, and short-tempered. Mukuro, however, grew to be such a looker. His features were more defined, his voice much deeper – and sexier – that even I would admit to anyone but him, that he was certainly very attractive. Still, looks would get him nowhere, but his skills would. Mukuro was powerful before, but even more so now. His illusions were more real, and he could control the six realms better.

Again, I would never admit all these to Mukuro himself, that would feed his already huge ego.

 **Mukuro-sama~!** My right eye twitched, I would recognise that voice anywhere. M.M's red hair caught my line of vision, and I nearly shot daggers at her when she pecked his cheek. **Missed me, Mukuro-sama? I'm sure you must have been in agony!** She claimed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes again. This girl had little to no shame. As a maiden myself, I believed strongly in us females not needing a male in our lives to survive, but there she was, throwing herself all over Mukuro whenever she got the chance. How gross. I sat up, crossing my arms and looked away from the pair, my tongue poking the insides of my cheek. Mukuro often made no attempt to repeat the girl's affection back at her, but he never stopped her either, so perhaps he enjoyed the attention? If so, then, what an egoist.

Refusing to witness their "lovefest" any longer, I stood up, and stomped out of the room, disgusted by the usual act between the two. You would think I had gotten used to it by now, but no. Leaving the Kokuyo land premises, I could still hear M.M's annoying voice ringing in my head, and it was giving me a headache. I groaned, kicking a pebble a little too hard, and it flew, hitting a large thug on the back, and a loud groan of pain erupted from him. **What the hell?! Who did this?** Damn, I didn't think this through, and was hoping that perhaps if I pretended not to know anything, and push the blame to someone else, I could get away. Looking around however, I was the only one in the thug line of vision, so there was no escaping.

The thug was huge, possibly two times my size, so I knew that fighting him would not end well for me, despite my specialty in dagger throwing. He had tattoos all over his arms, and his eyes were behind a pair of reflective sunglass, not to mention he had some largely visible scars. He spelt trouble alright, and trouble was the last thing I wanted. I turned on my heels, and sprinted away as fast as I could, but I could also hear him chasing me, and shouting at me to stop. Ha, as if! As expected, I managed to outrun him quite dramatically, it was quite a feat.

Finally, safe in an alley, I heaved a sigh of relief, catching my breath. Peeking around, I saw no signs of the thug, and walked out of the dark alley, finding myself in an unfamiliar shopping district. Being a quiet town, there were numerous people in the district, not enough to drown completely in it, but slightly more densely populated than the other places. Deciding to explore this unknown district, I began to stroll through the streets, finding nothing but delicious looking street food. They weren't the healthiest of them all, but I thought I could buy a small treat home with what little money I had on me, a box of _takoyaki_ ought to do the trick. Paying for the meal, I thanked the owner before starting to find my way back home.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided to walk through the alley I came from previously, in hopes of finding my way home from this unfamiliar part of town, and it turned out to be one of the worst mistakes in my life. In the alley, again, was the same thug from before, and apparently his small gang as well. They were smoking cigarettes, inconsiderately blowing smoke everywhere, filling up the alley with the smell. I coughed, choking a little on the smoke, but caught their attention. **It's that little girl, get her!** The thug, upon recognising me, shouted, and I attempted to once again turn on my heels and run, only this time, I wasn't so lucky. My escape route was blocked by an accomplice of the thug, and it was then I realised I was trapped. Gulping, I chuckled nervously, backing away from the group of gangsters, my back, however, making contact with the brick wall behind.

 **Well, well, well, how should we deal with you?** The leader had a sick smirk on his face, and I wanted so bad to rip that smile off his face and present it back to him. But I was frozen with fear, and the only words that came out from my mouth faintly were **K-Kuro-chan...** The thugs laughed at my quiet words, **Are you calling for a pet? Forget it!**

As soon as they said that, their eyes suddenly went blank, staring into space, and they leapt, shrieking like teenage girls. My tear-rimmed eyes grew wide, and soon they met a pair of heterochromia eyes glaring at me. **You idiot.** He muttered, before turning to deal with the thugs. My legs felt like jelly, and I sunk to the ground, shivering. Never before had I felt so threatened, so afraid, even when Mukuro had already came to my rescue.

I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me into a princess hold, and did not have any energy to resist, simply lying my head on his warm chest. **Are you stupid or what?** He continued, sighing, but I refused to answer still.

 **Making me worry like that...** He mumbled to himself.

Biting my own lip, tears started to well up as I buried my head further into his chest, **Please don't leave me…** I sobbed softly.

 _I won't._ He smiled lightly. _I won't ever leave you._

 **WELP, that turned out more angst than I expected it to… review to tell me what you think! 3**


End file.
